Kara Strode
Kara Strode is the daughter of John Strode and Debra Strode and sister of Tim Strode. When Kara was sixteen, she became pregnant and gave birth to her and Tommy`s son Danny and married Tommy Doyle and left her home. She never wanted to go back to her home as she never came back in five years. For some unknown reason, Kara was forced to come back home to live with her family but by then John had already disowned her, yet her mother still loved her the same. One of the reasons that Kara probably left the home was John's abusive behavior towards his family. Once Kara and her son moved back home, Danny started to hear voices that were telling him to kill and draw disturbing pictures. Kara was worried about this but did not over think it. On October 30, 1995, Kara noticed that her husband Tommy Doyle was watching her and closed her curtains. The next day Kara's morning was an eventful one as her father hit her and Danny held a knife towards him. She left her home as quickly as she could so she could watch Danny as he left for school and to get ready to go to class as Haddonfield University. On the way to school, she noticed her husband Tommy was watching her house and asked her classmate Beth if she knew anything about him. Beth told her that all she knew was that something bad happened to him when he was younger and it messed him up mentally but was basically harmless. After school, Kara returned home to find that her mother was not home so she started to worry, as her mother always stayed home so that Danny would not be left alone when he got home from school. Kara went to his room to discover Danny with his father Tommy. She questioned what he was doing at her house and the whereabouts of her mother. Tommy told her that no one was at home so he stayed with his son Danny until someone came. He also questioned Kara if she knew who used to live in Danny's bedroom. Kara was confused on what Tommy was talking about, so he took her and Danny to his room where he told them to stay as he believed that Michael Myers was going to come to her house later that night. Looking around, Kara realized Tommy was a witness to Michael's murders in 1978. She also learned that Tommy had adopted Jamie Lloyd's baby, whom he had named Steven Kara agrees to have Steven as her and Tommy`s adopted son. After they got their adopted son Steven to calm down, Tommy told her his theory that the Curse of Thorn was behind Michael's madness. After Tommy was done, Kara noticed that Danny was missing and began to worry that he was in danger. Kara found him downstairs with Mrs. Blankenship, the owner of the boarding horse that Tommy lived in, and was glad that he was safe. Tommy then said that he was going to meet up with Sam Loomis and told his wife and son Danny to stay locked up in his room and not return to their home. As time went on, Kara found Mrs. Blankenship telling Danny the story of Halloween. Kara decided to get her son back to her husband Tommy's room since it was getting late but she was stopped by Mrs. Blankenship who told her that Danny was hearing the same voice that Michael heard on the night he killed his sister Judith Myers. As the night went on, Kara noticed that the lights were on in her room so she called her home and learned that it was Beth and Tim. Worried for their safety, Kara told Beth that she could see her from across the street, to get Tim, and to get out of the house. Before she could warn Beth, she witnessed Michael Myers stabbing Beth and then her son walking towards the house. She rushed back to her home to get her son who went back to his room. She told her son to run away once Michael came into the room and as she was exiting her home, she found the body of her mother and hide near the stairway and attacked Michael, temporary knocking him out. Unfortunately his body was next to Danny who Kara tried to slowly get so they wouldn't awaken Myers. As soon as she got her son, Michael awake and chased after them towards the broading house. Kara pounded on the door as Michael got closer and Tommy got there just in time to let her in. She learned that Steven was now missing and in the mist of all what was happening, she heard a voice call out to Danny. The voice belonged to Terence Wynn who told his men to be careful with her as they drugged Loomis and Tommy. Kara run up to Tommy's room where she found Mrs. Blankenship with Steven. She told her that they needed to escape but discovered that Mrs. Blankenship was part of Wynn's plans and having no where else to go, Kara jumped out of the window and was knocked out. Tommy begin to get concerned about his wife Kara and had to rescue her. Kara had awaken to find herself in a locked empty room where she was dressed in all white. She tried to get out of the room until she heard a woman screaming and decided it was best not to make too much noise. She eventually heard Tommy's voice and told him which room she was in so he could free her. As soon as she was free, she was already on the run from Michael. The pair slowly and silently walked around Smith's Grove Sanitarium to find Danny and Steven. As soon as they found them, they also found that Michael walking into the room and killed everyone in the room except Danny and Steven who they grabbed in the middle of Michael's attack. They tried to find an exit but the gate was locked and were forced to go into another room. It was in this room that Kara discovered some tanks with what looks like to be baby fetuses inside each one of them, with a chart with runes translated into scientific letter codes next to them. Michael broke the door so the group was forced to hide as he continued to break the door down. Kara armed herself with a lead pipe. Tommy tried to trick Michael as he told him that he won and he was about to hand over the "baby", Michael was about to accept when he heard Steven crying elsewhere. As Michael grabbed him, Tommy injected him with tranquilizers and chemicals before being thrown to the side.Kara then jumped out and attacked Michael with the lead pipe for trying to kill her husband Tommy while Danny and Steven tried to hide and Tommy was temporary out. Michael grabbed Kara and was strangling her until Danny got his attention. Kara was temporary out until Tommy distracted Michael and attacked him for trying kill his wife Kara while Danny, Steven and Kara found Loomis who opened the gate for them and let them escape. Tommy later joined up with them and they got into their car, asking Loomis to come along with them, but he told them he had to take care of some things first and the group drove off. Relatives Known Relatives *John Strode (father) *Debra Strode (mother) *Tim Strode (brother) *Steven Lloyd (adoptive son) *Danny Strode (son) *Tommy Doyle (husband) *Laurie Strode (adoptive cousin) *Jamie Lloyd (adoptive second cousin) *Steven Lloyd (adoptive third cousin) Gallery images (131).jpg Halloween6-TheCurseOfMichaelMyers1995-04.jpg Halloween64.jpg 20101006185234!Adult_Tommy_Doyle.jpg|Kara and her husband Tommy taking care of baby Steven. Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain